1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground fault receptacle, and more particularly it pertains to an improved reset structure therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A growing need for a receptacle with ground fault protection and having a compact size to enable insertion into a standard wall outlet box has resulted in the development of improvements in such a receptacle. One type of electrical receptacle assembly with ground fault protection is that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,579, 4,010,431, and 4,034,266.
Most prior receptacles with ground fault protection have involved problems involving performance characteristics relating to reliability. Some performance characteristics have involved inconsistencies in manufacturing tolerances which, in some cases, have caused increased false tripping.
Associated with the foregoing have been problems of design, resulting in increased costs due to unnecessary parts. By eliminating or combining certain parts, lower costs are achieved and, at the same time, inconsistencies in manufacturing tolerances are eliminated.